A Love for All Seasons
by carbyRULZ4eva
Summary: Carter and Abby, happily married, learn how much life can change over the course of one year! CARBY!
1. A New Year

     Title: A Love for All Seasons

    Genre: Carby, of course!

     Spoilers: Not really any! 

     Disclaimer: Not mine not mine not mine but maybe if I wish hard enough!!

     A/N: This is my first fic so plz be nice but I would really love you forever if you read and reviewed! Oh yeah Carter and Abby are married and Carter didn't stay in Africa the second time. It will be explained in the story! 

 **December 31, 2005**

     Abby Lockhart struggled to keep her sanity as she crawled out from under the bed. Where in the world did she put her other shoe? Abby sighed loudly and checked the back of her closet again. She had never been good at playing the hostess. When she was younger, she was always too busy trying to keep her friends AWAY from her house out of embarrassment for her mother. Now that she was older, she just didn't usually go for that "girly" kind of stuff. 

     But somehow, this was different. It had been one heck of a year, and for once in her life, she actually had high hopes for the coming New Year. She had been through a lot over the past year, that was for sure. When Carter had returned from Africa without Luka, Abby could tell that he was going to need all the support he could get. She had been more then willing to cast aside their previous disagreement and be there for him with all that she had. He blamed himself for Luka's death at first, and it was tough for her to ignore her own sadness and help deal with John. She had slowly convinced him, however, that it was not his fault, and the two had grown closer then ever, if that was possible. When he had asked her to marry him, she thought the wedding day could not come fast enough, and when he finally did, it was perfect- Her mom was there and on her meds, beaming with pride, and Eric had been there to give her away. It was everything she always wanted. She felt she could never be happier. 

     "Abby, what's taking you so long??"

     At the sound of his voice, Abby stopped her frantic shoe search and smiled in spite of herself. He was the one and only reason that she knew that this year was going to be something special, which is why she agreed to have this New Year's Party. She wanted to celebrate everything they had gone through and launch off the New Year with something positive. As the bedroom door opened, she turned around quickly and hid her smile with a scowl, which was difficult because of how handsome John looked walking in in his suit and re-tying his tie. 

     Carter stopped as he took in the woman in front of him. He knew her well enough to know when she was faking a scowl, and she was definitely faking one now. He could barely find words as he stared at how her black dress with silver sparkles clung to all the curves of her body. He loved her in that dress, although the best part was taking her out of it, of course. 

     "Abby, you look… stunning." 

      At this, Abby just smirked. "Uh-huh, sure John. With my zipper down and everything."

     "Well I can help you with that." He came up behind her to do up her zipper. As he did, he nuzzled her neck and lightly kissed her ear. "You still look stunning though," he continued. 

     Abby rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but giggle. "Ok, Mr. Helpful, maybe next you could help me find my other shoe!" 

      John barely looked up when he said, "Isn't that it over there by the door?" At this, Abby sighed loudly again as she went over to get the missing shoe that she had been looking for for 10 minutes straight." 

     Carter just watched her and smiled. "You're so cute when you're mad," he gushed. 

     "Don't you start, Mister. People are going to be here any minute now." 

     "Oh, come on Abby. They won't mind if we're a little late for our own party!"

     "No, Carter, and that's final! BUT, if you wait I promise you the best New Year's kiss you've ever had."

     Carter grabbed her around the waist and laughed. "I better. I've been looking forward to it!"

     "You won't be disappointed!" She said as the doorbell rang. "Well, here goes." 

     A couple minutes later, one of the maids escorted Susan in (she was, of course, always the first one to arrive at a party.) She was followed closely by Chuny and Haleh, as well as Jing-Mei,, Malik, Yosh,  Pratt and his date, Gallant and Neela, and various other friends and members of the staff. 

     "Wow, Abby. You're so lucky to have a mansion to throw parties in! This is great!" Susan spoke loudly over the music that Malik had just turned up even more.

     "Yeah well it's good for some things I guess! Where's Chuck tonight?"

     "Working late. But he'll be here before midnight! At least he better be!"

     "It's ok, Dr. L. You've always got me!" Susan laughed cheerily as Malik led her out onto the dance floor. 

     Abby smiled after them when she Carter came up behind her. "Having fun?" He whispered and kissed her. 

     She smiled again as she always did when he was around. She couldn't help it! "Mmmhmm. Everyone else looks like they are too."

     "Maybe because they have such a wonderful hostess."

     "Or maybe it's because Susan just found the wine coolers. Now if you'll excuse me, the wonderful hostess should go mingle with her guests." 

     "We have a date at midnight, remember."   
     "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

     The night went by quickly; everyone was laughing, talking, and dancing so much that before they knew it, it was almost midnight. At just before twelve, a slow song came on and Carter and Abby instinctively found each other from opposite ends of the room. As they danced, just enjoying each other, John leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "You don't mind living in the mansion, do you?"

     "No, I mean it'll do for now."  
     "Really? Because I know it used to make you uncomfortable, and I just want you to be happy."

     "Well, I mean, it's big enough."

     "Well it certainly is big… big enough for what?"

     "You know, our family… the kids, when…"

    Abby broke off when he noticed him staring at her, wide-eyed. "Abby… kids? You- you want to start a family?"

     "With you, I do… I mean, it's only if you want. But if…"

     The next thing she knew, John's lips were on hers, holding her in the longest, most delicious, most luxurious kiss she had ever experienced. It continued long after the song ended, long after the rest of the party counted down until midnight, and long after the fireworks outside the window had started. 

      That night, they fell into bed still holding each other, both feeling that they were the only two people in the world, and both being perfectly content believing that they were. They made love slowly and passionately that night, and right before they fell asleep in each other's arms, they both prayed for the same thing. It truly was a brand new start for the new year. 


	2. Valentine's Day

A/N: I'm really sad that nobody is reviewing. Am I doing a bad job of writing Carby? Should I continue or should I stop? Please review and tell me how you guys feel about this!  
  
=========  
  
FEBRUARY 14, 2006  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Abby," Yosh said, handing Abby another bouquet of long-stemmed red roses.  
  
Susan looked over and narrowed her eyes. "Geez, Abby, what is this? The fourth bouquet this morning? Carter really has too much money on his hands."  
  
"Yeah," muttered Jerry, rubbing his eyes. "I think I'm getting an early onset of hayfever. At least I hope it's hayfever."  
  
"Well, if it's really necessary, you can go to the Cage and wait for Triage," Abby smirked, lowering her head to smell the roses deeply. She really was touched by John's gesture. He had even taken the day off to make a special Valentine's Day dinner for her. She was thrilled to see that John had finally gotten over the horror of Lucy's death and could now celebrate this Day of Love without guilt or regret.  
  
Only one thing could make this day better, thought Abby.  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
Ten-thirty, it read.   
  
In three hours, she would have an appointment with Dr. Coburn to confirm the best or worse of her fears.  
  
============  
  
Jerry sneezed into a kleenex as Susan called out, "Bless you, Jerry, and for God's sake, go home if you're sick."  
  
"I'm not sick," snarled the tall desk clerk. "It's hayfever."  
  
Kerry Weaver looked at him suspiciously. "Hayfever? It's the middle of February."  
  
"No thanks to Abby's roses." Jerry shoved another bouquet of roses into Abby's arms.  
  
"Sorry," Abby apologized, even though she could not contain her proud grin.  
  
Weaver nodded and hobbled off, while Susan scanned Abby's face for the result of the meeting with Coburn.  
  
"Good news?" she asked.  
  
"Not telling."  
  
Abby thought it was only right to tell John first.  
  
============  
  
When the butler opened the front door, Abby was greeted again with the sight of at least a thousand red roses. It was a good thing Jerry wasn't here, or he would sneeze his head off, while Jing-Mei Chen drooled with envy.  
  
There was a helium balloon tied to the railing of the stairs, which had a sign taped onto it. A arrow pointed up the stairwell. Abby giggled and called out, "What is this? A treasure hunt?"  
  
John did not answer. He was *such* a romantic, Abby thought, secretly grinning.  
  
She followed the sign up the stairs, where there was another balloon that pointed to their master bedroom suite. There, on the bed, was a box wrapped in pink tissue paper, with a silver ribbon tied elegantly on top.  
  
Abby opened it to find a glamorous, deep-crimson low-cut evening gown. She gasped in its beauty as she felt somebody come up behind her and kiss her neck.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, honey," her husband said, smiling broadly.  
  
"Right back at you too." She returned the kiss affectionately. "But I think you overdid it with the roses."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Jerry needed 300 mgs of Benadryl."  
  
"Good thing I didn't give him any then, because he would have gotten a lot more."  
  
"He gets more roses than me?"  
  
"Well, yeah, obviously. Since I'm giving you a rose for each and everyday I've known and loved you. I've known you for six years and I've known Jerry, for, what? Twelve? Are you jealous?"  
  
"I would be," Abby cooed. "But you are too sweet."  
  
"Why thank you. Now, are you going to give me your present, or will I have to go on a treasure hunt?"  
  
"I can't give it to you yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She took a deep breath and mustered up all her courage to say it. "Because it's not going to arrive for another nine months."  
  
It took him a few seconds before he realized what she was talking about. His eyes widened with happiness. "You're pregnant?"  
  
She nodded, starting to feel the tears bubble up. Maybe it was the hormones, or maybe it was just because she was so content with her life. "Last time I checked."  
  
"Wow. This is ... wow."  
  
"I know."  
  
He kissed her passionately then whispered, "This is the best present ever, Abby. A baby. Our baby."  
  
"Our baby." Abby smiled as she repeated this.  
  
John leaned down to the level of her stomach and placed his ear onto it. "Hello there, little one," he said. "It's your daddy here. I love you so much already. You and your mommy both."  
  
Abby chuckled and tousled John's brown hair with one hand. She thought to herself, This must be the best day of my life.   
  
============  
  
Dinner was wonderful. Carter had been taking lessons from his cook for the past few weeks just to prepare for this meal, and his effort had paid off. Abby looked delectable in her shimmery new dress. She had the glow of a ----  
  
Carter felt a lump in his throat every single time he thought about his child-to-be.  
  
He could not ask for more. He thought he had been the luckiest man alive when Abby agreed to marry him. Now he *knew* he definitley was the luckiest man alive. He was going to have a baby with his one and only true love. He wanted a little girl just like her. A boy would be nice too, John Truman Carter IV. Or twins.   
  
He grinned like a fool as he realized that it didn't matter if the baby was a boy or a girl. It was his and Abby's. and they would love and cherish it forever.  
  
Abby was eyeing the food quizzically. "Are you sure you made this?"  
  
"I swear. I had no help at all."  
  
"In that case, I think you should do *all* the cooking from now on. After all, I've got to stay off my feet."  
  
"Your wish is my command, mi'lady," Carter joked, pretending to bow down. In actuality, he leaned down and held out his hand, asking for a dance.  
  
The two of them began waltzing on the dance floor.  
  
"You look beautiful," Carter praised his wife truthfully.   
  
"it's the dress," she replied modestly. "You've totally wasted money buying this dress for me. I wouldn't ever be able to fit into it again, after I've had the baby ..."  
  
"Then I'll buy you another one. And a matching one for the baby if it's a girl. I'd be dancing with the two most beautiful women in the world."  
  
Abby laughed and kiss him on the lips sweetly. "I love you, John."  
  
"I love you too, Abby," he said, and he meant it with all his heart. 


	3. March

A/N: Omg I am soooo sorry it took me so long to get this written! This week was just CRAZY with homework. (I hate my math teacher! Grrrrrr!) But I set aside this afternoon to write it just for you! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! Ch. 3: March 

     John Carter sighed contentedly and pulled Abby closer to him under the covers. Only… This wasn't right. He opened his eyes groggily and searched her side of the bed. Where was Abby? The faint sound of gagging came from the bathroom and John realized what was happening. Abby had been having bad bouts of morning sickness for about a week now, and he still couldn't get used to waking up without her in his arms. When she finally opened the bathroom door and crawled back into bed, she looked so pale that John's heart sank. He hated seeing her like this, even if he knew the cause of it. 

     "Are you ok?" He asked, even though he could see she wasn't. He felt so guilty. Abby just nodded weakly as she snuggled back up to him. "You should stay home from work today." John continued. He looked down at her to see her reaction, but she hadn't moved and he realized she had fallen asleep. John smiled. He would call in for her later, but for now he was content to fall asleep again stroking her hair gently. 

----------

     Abby was still sleeping when Carter finally left for work. After scribbling a note to her in the kitchen, he hurried out, hoping that it would be slow and he could get off work early. 

     A couple of hours later, Abby awoke and made her way groggily into the kitchen. She saw a piece of paper on the counter and when she glanced at it again she noticed what it said: 

Dear Abby, 

Gone to work, but I'll try to be home by 6 so we can spend the evening together. Have a restful day and take care of our baby. I love you. 

Love, John

Abby smiled at the letter when suddenly her stomach began to cramp. Thinking she was going to be sick again, she attempted to stumble to the bathroom. All at once, however, a wave of dizziness washed over her and her vision became spotted. She was no longer aware of anything around her when she collapsed to the floor, hitting her head on the side of the table as she fell sprawled on the wooden floor. 

--------

     Carter slammed the Admin desk phone down for the third time. He was sure Abby wasn't feeling up to going out today, and yet she wasn't answering the phone. "She's probably just in the shower," he thought. But nagging voice in the back of his head kept asking, "but why won't she return all my messages?" He made up his mind. "I'm going on my break," he called to anyone who was listening as he threw down his stethoscope. He had to make sure Abby was alright. 

     He was back at the house in a flash and headed straight for the bedroom. "Abby?" He called, but no one answered. No sign of her in the bedroom, the bathroom or the living room. He headed to the kitchen. "Abby?!!" He ran over to where she was lying unconscious on the floor and kneeled down beside her. There was blood trickling down the side of her head. What could have happened? Had someone attacked her? John feared the worst. "Abby? Abby, wake up! It's John can you hear me?" Abby stirred slightly. A couple seconds later, her eyes cracked open and she squinted in the light. Confused, she tried to sit up, but her head pounded, and John held her down gently. He was scrutinizing her concernedly.

"Abby? Sweetie, what happened?" Abby didn't answer at first. She looked around, confusion in her eyes. 

"I—I just got light-headed. Um, I'm fine, just a bit of a headache." He slowly helped her up into a sitting position and got an ice pack for her head. 

"How long were you out?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure. Not long." 

"Ok, I'm bringing you to the hospital. Um, any cramping?"

Abby was silent for a long while. Finally, she lifted her eyes up to him and stared at him, half sadly, half accusingly. "You don't think I can do this," she said shakily. 

"Abby, what do you mean?" 

"This. This… you don't think I can do it. Not right. You don't even think I can carry a baby for nine months, do you?"  Abby's voice was continually rising, and there were tears in her eyes. 

"Abby, I didn't mean--"

"Yes you did! Just say it, John. Tell me you don't think I can do it. That you don't think I'm good enough." 

Carter knew that it was mostly her hormones speaking, but it hurt him to know that she felt that way. He spoke as gently and convincingly as he could. 

"Baby, listen to me. I _know_ you can do it. I still want to take you to the hospital, if for nothing else than just to get your head checked out, ok? It's probably nothing serious. I know that, and I didn't mean to sound stern. Abby, look at me. Everything's going to be fine. You are going to have this baby, and you're going to be a wonderful mother." 

     Abby managed a nod through her tears. She wasn't used to being this emotional, and she didn't want John to take it personally. But the idea of being a mother was overwhelming. It scared her to think that she wouldn't be able to take on the responsibility, or worse, that she would never get the chance to prove herself wrong. She had never wanted anything so badly in her life, and she couldn't help but remember all the times that life had taken away those things that were most important to her. She knew John was right; even though it was probably nothing serious, she probably had a concussion, and she had to make sure that the baby was alright. Gratefully, she let Carter help her up and lead her out to the car. 

     When they got to the hospital, Abby was glad that no one seemed to pay any attention to her. She didn't know why she had expected people to stare at her and whisper behind her back; she worked here after all, and her showing up to work with Carter was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Hey Carter took you long enough. Must've been some break!" Chuny teased, eyeing the couple mischievously. 

     Carter smiled back at her and finally spotted Susan. He led Abby over, who stared at the floor intently while Carter explained the situation in a hushed voice to Susan. A couple minutes later, Susan had found them an empty room and ordered a head ct and a CBC. When the labs came back, Susan looked over and smiled at her friend. "Ok," she said. "Well, it looks like just a minor concussion. Just keep an eye on her, Carter. You can take some ibuprofen for any swelling or pain. As for what made you pass out, your blood work shows a really low red blood cell count. Keep taking your prenatal vitamins and add extra iron supplements. Other than that, you're just fine!" 

     "Thanks, Susan." Abby said softly. 

     "Hey, anytime. Enjoy your day off, ok?"

     Abby nodded as Carter helped her off the bed and he, too, thanked Susan. As they were about to leave the hospital, Gallant called after them. "Leaving so soon Abby? Didn't you just get here?"  
     "Yeah, um, I'm just not feeling too well."  
     "Oh, well I hope you feel better soon. Goodnight! Goodnight Dr. Carter." Gallant nodded and smiled at them both. 

     Abby then looked at Carter, who met her eyes and nodded encouragingly. They both stepped back toward the admin desk. "Actually, uhh" she started. Everyone looked up and gave her their attention. "I'm, um, pregnant." She said, a smile working its way into her expression. Everyone looked from her to Carter, who was already beaming proudly, and then broke into grins and chatter. They both received hugs and congratulations from Chuny, Haleh, Gallant, Neela, and even Jerry. Even Susan, who had known about the pregnancy for a couple weeks already (and had suspected much before that, even before Abby had taken her test,) came over to give them each another hug. 

     As Abby left the hospital, John's arm wrapped protectively around her, she smiled to herself. She had received nothing but support from her friends, and best of all, she had her husband, whom she knew would be by her side through thick and thin. She rested her head on his shoulder, still smiling. _She could do this after all!_


	4. Easter Bunnies

A/N: Hey guys, thanks to those who reviewed, except someone was really mean, I know my writing isn't that great, so I wrote an extra-fuzzy chapter to make it up to you all. Keep those reviews coming, I'll apprishiate it alot!!!!!!!!  
  
==========  
  
EASTER BUNNIES  
  
Abby was splashing around in the tub when Carter walked into the bedroom, which was connected to their bathroom in an elegant suite. As Carter popped into the adjoining bathroom to say hi, Abby teased sexily, "Want to join me, John?"  
  
"I'd love to, but the tub is a bit crowded for three, don't you think?" he grinned cheekily.  
  
"Are you saying I'm fat?" Abby pretended to be offended and splashed a little bit of water onto her husband.  
  
"No, of course not. You look as gorgeous as always. But I'm just really tired and I think I'll take a nap before heading down for dinner. I'll take a shower later."  
  
Abby immediately became concerned. "I hope you don't tire yourself out too much, John."  
  
"I should be saying that to you."  
  
Carter left his wife and went back towards the bed. He noticed that Abby and strewn her clothes ont he floor and immediately playfully complained, "Why do I have to pick up after you?"  
  
Abby just laughed.  
  
Carter didn't really mind. He picked up the scattered clothes and laid them onto the plushy armchair at the far side of their bedroom. As he picked up her scrub bottoms, he noticed a few spots of dried blood. At was he was concerned and approached Abby to talk about this.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
  
He handed her the evidence and said, "You're bleeding! Why didn't you tell me? We should go to the hospital and have someone check this out in case there's anything wrong ----"  
  
His pulse rate increased and he looked very nervous. He felt as if every hair on his head was about to stand up on their ends.   
  
Abby giggled, but she was secretly touched that her husband loved her so much. "You're so silly, John. It's just spotting. It's very normal, usually happens in the first few months of pregnancy. I used to be an OB nurse, remember? Don't worry, I can take care of myself and our baby."  
  
John's expression softened. He was obviously relieved. "I'm so glad. But Abby ... if anything else happens, anything at all, good or bad, you have to tell me, ok? I'm your husband."  
  
"I promise," Abby said, moved by his words. "I'll keep you informed about everything from now on. Even the stuff you don't want to know!"  
  
Carter leaned over to kiss her, but Abby simply grabbed the showerhead and turned it full-force on him.  
  
==========  
  
The next day was the beginning of the Easter holiday. Abby and Carter sat the their enormous yard and admired the beautiful world. The sky was blue and the grass was a luminous green. Birds were chirping and the scent of flowers was heavenly. Abby sat on the bench with her husband's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Suddenly, she touched her stomach and said, "John, you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Next year, right now, our baby would be here. We could have an easter egg hunt for him or her."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. We could invite Ella and Reese over for it too."  
  
"It'd be so much fun. All the kids running around."  
  
"Maybe we can get Frank to pretend to be the Easter bunny."  
  
Abby laughed at the image. "He'd just scare our poor baby into tears."  
  
She turned around to look at the roses for a minute when Carter put a blindfold on her. Surprised, she asked, "John, what are you doing?"  
  
"It's a surprise. You'll see; come with me."  
  
Carter carefully led her across the yard and back into the house. He paid special attention so that Abby wouldn't fall or injure herself. Finally, he reached the surprise gift he had gottne for Abby and took off the blindfold.  
  
Abby was pleasantly surprised by the sight of too adorable, fluffy bunny rabbits in a metal cage.   
  
"What is this?" she asked happily.  
  
"It's an Easter present."  
  
"Oh, John. They are so cute. Thanks so much!" She gave him a long and loving kiss.  
  
"They are a lovely pair, aren't they?" Carter said, petting one of them. "Just like us."  
  
Abby nodded and smiled. "Just like us." 


	5. May Flowers

Author's Note: Hey guys here's chapter five. Thank you SO much everyone for the reviews. I luv luv luv you ALL! 

**Ch. 5** May Flowers 

          Abby woke up one May morning to a silent room and a sweet smell permeating the air. Without opening her eyes, she inhaled deeply and stretched. She could tell that it was probably late and felt relaxed, as if she had slept forever. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised to find that John was not next to her. What she was surprised to find was a bouquet of pink roses next to her on his pillow. She picked them up and admired their beauty and sweet aroma, noticing that he had taken time to take off all the thorns in advance. Hopping out of bed, Abby strolled lazily downstairs and found her husband at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. She came up behind him and draped her arms around his neck in a luxurious embrace, holding some of the rose blossoms in front of his face. She could tell he was smiling as she kissed his cheek. 

     "And what, may I ask, might these be for?" 

     "Oh don't tell me you've forgotten, Abby. We get to take our first baby picture today, remember?"

     Abby offered him a nervous smile as she came round to sit in his lap. "Of course; how could I forget?" Abby was, of course, elated to be about to see her baby for the first time, but the anxiety and weight of the occasion could be nerve-wracking!

     Carter noticed her uncertainty immediately, though, and rested her forehead on hers, looking reassuringly into her eyes. "Hey. It's going to be ok. You know that right?" She nodded, and he nodded back, making her giggle. "Ok. Hey Abby?"

"Yeah?"

Carter put on a playful mock-pained expression. "You're crushing my leg!" 

She laughed harder, and, smacking him playfully, went upstairs to get ready.

============

     As Abby reclined on the cold hospital bed in the OB ward, she took in her surroundings and felt completely at a loss. She couldn't count how many times she had assisted with a sonogram and watched peoples' reactions to seeing their baby for the first time. This time, though, everything seemed as unfamiliar as if she had never heard of an ultrasound and had never experienced these procedures. She tried not to look too overwhelmed, but by the wide-eyed look on Carter's face, she could tell he was probably feeling very much the same way. This time, it was her who squeezed his hand reassuringly and gave him the most confident smile she could muster. 

     Just then, the doctor walked in and smiled brightly at the couple. "Hello Abby, John, I'm Dr. Roberson. First ultrasound today?" They both nodded as she prepared to take the baby's heart rate. She frowned contemplatively as she listened, then knitted her eyebrows and moved the instrument to a different position and listened intently again, two pairs of eyes following her every move. 

Finally, Dr. Roberson began to speak slowly. "Well," she began, "fetal heard rate sounds good." 

"But.?" Abby asked worriedly. 

"Well," Dr. Roberson answered. "There are two." 

"Two." Carter repeated, barely audible.   
"Two." Abby also repeated, numbly. "But." 

"That means." Carter continued. They exchanged bewildered looks. 

"Yep," Dr. Roberson continued cheerily. "Congratulations; you're having--" 

"Twins." Carter and Abby exclaimed in unison, before she could finish. 

She nodded good naturedly at the two thunderstruck parents-to-be. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

============

     Abby still had not spoken yet when they reached the jeep, and Carter had begun to get worried, wondering what was going on inside her head. The initial excitement of seeing their baby-babies (John could not help but smile as he corrected himself) on screen had wore off, and Abby was now left looking solemn. What she had left of her experience that day was a print-out-- a real picture that she could see and touch. It made the reality of the entire situation weigh down on her, as if she had only just now realized what was going to happen, and it was terrifying. She didn't even notice that her husband had not started the jeep but was instead sitting in the driver's seat studying her as she stared off into space and gripped the print out so hard that her knuckles were turning white. 

     "Abby?"

     "Yeah." She answered more forcefully than she had meant to. 

     "Everything ok sweetie? You know the appointment went well."

     "Yeah I know. Everything's good."

     "Then why are you staring as if you've just seen a ghost?"

     Abby turned to look at him and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out but a heart-wrenching sob. "I just-this, this-you're right. Everybody's right. What if I can't do it? I'm not cut out to be a mother!"

    Carter knew that hormones were behind some of this outburst, and he also realized that the shock of having twins was, although delightful, also quite a large development to get use to, especially to someone with such a difficult past as Abby. He just wanted her to be able to have some confidence about doing what he knew was dearly important to her.  

"Abby, you are going to be a wonderful mother, and I know that for a fact. You are going to love these babies so much that you'll forget all these fears and insecurities. And anyway, I'm going to be here every step of the way. It's not like you'll be going into this alone."

"But Maggie always tells me that she loved me." Abby answered, still sobbing into his shirt. "And look how screwed up I turned out to be!"

"First of all, you're not screwed up- you're perfect. And second of all, just look at this picture. Look at it. You know that you love these babies more than anything in the world, don't you?"

"Yes," whispered Abby. "I do." 

"And you know that I love them and would do anything for them." Abby nodded. "And you know that I love YOU, and would do anything for you, right?"

Abby smiled through her tears. "Yeah." 

"Then that's all that matters, isn't it? 

Abby sniffled and sat up straighter, giving him her most grateful look and replied, "Yeah."

     Carter smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb, brushing away a stray tear. "We're going to be ok," he said. "I promise. Now come on, I'll take you to celebrate. Dinner-anything you want."

     Abby was silent for a moment as she sniffed and attempted to wipe away the last of her tears and then looked over at him and grinned mischievously. "Anything?"


	6. The Longest Day

A/N: sorry for the long wait i've been super busy at school, can't wait until i graduate from junior high!  
  
==========  
  
THE LONGEST DAY  
  
"I think they're fighting in there," Abby grumbled as the babies tossed and turned in her fat stomach like two fish out of water.   
  
Carter laughed and leaned over to rub his wife's pregnant belly. "Hey, in there, don't give mommy a hard time, ok? Or Daddy will have to give you both a spanking when you come out."  
  
Abby rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you believe in violence."  
  
Carter grinned cheekily. "Just teasing little John IV and Robby."  
  
"John IV and Robby? We're having boys now?"  
  
"They're rowdy. I think they're boys."  
  
"Well, I think they're girls."  
  
"Abby Junior and Margaret?"  
  
Abby swatted her husband playfully. "Get real. I'd never name any of my kids after Margaret. I was thinking something more like Brittneigh and Kaytelin."  
  
John made a face and started to speak.  
  
"No, John," Abby said before he could say anything. "We're not going to name any of our kids after Gamma."  
  
Carter chuckled and tugged on a strand of her hair. "I was just going to say that I liked Kaytelin, and I think we could call her Kaytie."  
  
Abby smiled. "That'd be nice. And I like the idea of naming a boy after your brother Bobby."  
  
"So have we decided?"  
  
"You know," Abby said wickedly, planting a kiss on her husband's lips. "We could always have one of each."  
  
"A boy AND a girl?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Carter had never felt so happy before in his life. "I am a very lucky man."  
  
----------  
  
Carter left Abby to rest at home while he went to work in the ER. He was treating a patient when he heard a loud explosion. Then the fire alarm began ringing. He popped his head out of the room to ask Malik what was happening.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Carter, some lunatic just set the Triage on fire! Run for you life!"  
  
A part a Carter wanted to run. He wanted to keep himself safe for Abby, for his future son and daughter, but he couldn't. He went to the trauma room and began treating the patients who had been injured in the fire.  
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile, Abby was at home, watching television. There was a sudden special news report.  
  
"A fire has started in the emergency room of County General Hospital," the newscaster said seriously. "Firefighters are excavating the place right now, but there are a bunch of doctors who refuse to leave. They insist on treating their patients, not caring about their own safety."  
  
The other newscaster nodded grimly. "Such heroic efforts. Let's see what the Chief of Emergency Services, Kerry Weaver, has to say about this."  
  
The camera zoomed in on Dr. Weaver's soot-blackened face.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, how many doctors are in the ER, currently fighting to save the lives of the people injured when the arson began?" the reporter asked.  
  
"At the moment, Susan Lewis, Michael Gallant, and John Carter are in there."  
  
"Are you worried about the safety of your co=workers?"  
  
"I have confidence that they will be fine. They are doing a brave thing, putting the lives of patients above theirs."  
  
"Thank you." The reporter turned back to the camera. "This is Sarah Jane Johnson, reporting live from Cook County General Hospital."  
  
Abby could not believe her eyes.  
  
In her mind, there was only one thought: John.  
  
----------  
  
Abby took a cab to County, where the fire had already started to die down. She ran as fast as she can ... which wasn't too fast because she was so pregnant ... until she saw Kerry Weaver.  
  
"Abby, you shouldn't be here!" Dr. Weaver said. "It isn't good for you. Too much commotion."  
  
"I don't care! I have to see John! Where is he?"  
  
Weaver didn't say anything. Abby felt tears rise in her eyes as she prepared for hte worst. No, no, John can't die, she thought, I just saw him this morning.  
  
At this moment, she heard John's voice call, "Abby!"  
  
She turned around to see her husband running toward her.  
  
He reached her and enveloped her in a giant hug. Abby started to cry loudly. "I thought I lost you forever!" she sobbed. "D you know how awful it was to hear the news and then have to wait for you at home, all alone?"  
  
Carter carrassed her hair lovingly. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you alone. I promised you we'll do this parent thing together. So don't worry, you won't lose me. You'll always have me and the babies too."  
  
Abby let out tears of joy as she kissed him soundly. "This has been the longest day of my life."  
  
Carter laughed. "It is the longest day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's June 21. Summer Solstice. It's the longest day of the year."  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
Carter took his wife's hand and they left the terrible, tragic scene. Their family was intact, and that was the most important thing. 


	7. Christmas in July

A/N: Hey guys sry 4 the wait school and all ya know but here's chapter 7 thx so much to: carbylobsterandavrilfan, Celtic_Caitlin, IDon'tWriteIJustRead, HyperPiper91, Sark Lover 86, IluvCarbyFuzz, Carbybubbles, Carby6, Abby Lockhart, Melissa, cArtERsIriUS9, Noo, Connie, Kiki, CARBYforever, Tink, Carbyfan, Nikki, Mariposa903, Duckygirl, Ally Sidle, tars, and Sci Fi Fan Gillian for the reviews! I THINK that's everyone. If I forgot you, thank you too!!! Ch. 7: Christmas in July 

     Abby woke up early one balmy morning at the beginning of July and sat up, with some difficulty owing to her ever-growing size, swinging her legs around the edge of the bed. She had to go to the bathroom, of course, as it seemed one or both the babies were constantly leaning against her bladder. The fact that the air conditioner wasn't working added to her overall discomfort, but at least the heat of the day had not settled in yet, and as she returned from the bathroom, rubbing her round belly tenderly, she caught sight of John, sprawled on his stomach, sheets barely covering him. He was snoring lightly, and she laughed softly as she crawled back into bed with him, realizing that she not only had everything she had ever dreamed of and more, but that life was about to get even better for them in a few months. Abby wondered to herself how she had ever come to deserve such blessings.

     She was just about to doze off again beside him when a sudden thought jerked her back to consciousness. In all of last month's excitement and fervor, she had never had the chance to throw John a proper birthday celebration. She had greeted him that morning with kisses and happy birthday wishes, of course, and had seemed perfectly happy and content, but she had wanted to do more, and what with the fire interrupting their work lives AND their personal lives, she had not had time to think of it until now. Abby stole another glance at her sleeping husband, then looked over to the clock on the bedstand. He would be up in less than an hour, and then would face a 12-hour shift. She sighed. He worked so hard for her sake and the babies'. He deserved to know how much she appreciated and loved him for it. Abby made up her mind. She was going to give John the most thoughtful, pleasant, relaxing birthday party ever. 

Well, she thought, at a month late, at least it will be a surprise!

     She pretended to be asleep for the next 30 minutes until she heard him get up, take a shower, come back to kiss her softly on the cheek, and then exit the room. When she was sure he had left for work, Abby rose once more and started to plan all that had to be done. It was going to be a busy day. 

---------------------------

Four hours later, Abby was already exhausted. With all her extra weight she had gained, she felt like she was on her feet for days! She went over the items she had already aquired: various food products, a cake, gifts, card, decorations, etc. She nodded, feeling satisfied that she had remembered everything. Heading back to her car, she considered stopping by one of the colorful flower kiosks in the street to buy him some flowers to decorate with. They were tempting, but Abby finally decided against it, thinking that the decorations she already had would probably embarrass him enough (although she knew he'd secretly love the yellow streamers) and she didn't want to go overboard with flowers! Just as she rounded a corner, however, a different kind of flower caught her eye, and she couldn't help but stop and admire. These flowers weren't freshly cut, but rather were on a canvas, created from watercolors. The old man that sat behind the modest booth stared ahead of him, a vacant, yet benevolent look still in his eyes. He seemed to be almost blind, Abby marveled as she admired the beautiful watercolors displayed before her. 

"Do you like them, Love?" 

"Oh, um… they're beautiful." Abby hesitated. "Do… do you paint all these?"

At this the old man smiled. "Every one," he responded proudly.

"But… how…?"

"Ohhh, dear," the old man chuckled. "I don't need perfect vision to know how to paint. Sometimes things just _feel_ right. Don't you agree, Love?"  

Abby picked one of the paintings up reverently and kept her eyes glued to it, still admiring it as she spoke dreamily: "I'm shopping for my husband. It's his birthday. Or," she laughed softly, "_was_ his birthday." 

"I see, I see," the old man responded. "And how long have you two lovebirds been married?" 

"Two years, next month," Abby beamed. 

"Well, well, well!" The artist chuckled again. "Well it's never to late, Dear, just to show you love him! Ya do love him, don't you, Love?"

Abby grinned and blushed. "Very much. How much is this one?" She asked, holding up the painting closer, not knowing if he would see which one she was referring to." 

"Oh, I'd say for you that one will be my gift to you lovebirds. You take care now, and be sure to tell that little one how lucky he is, to have parents like you." 

"Thank you," Abby said, feeling a little aghast. "But, how did you--" 

"You just have that nice, motherly glow about you is all, Love. You take care now." 

After thanking him again, Abby headed home, certain that this would make John's "birthday" a perfect one. 

----------------

            Much later that evening, Alger let in an exhausted-looking Carter, who promptly went and changed into sweatpants before setting out in search of Abby. There was a sweet, comforting aroma drifting to him from the kitchen, and he decided to go see what sort of meal had been saved for him from dinner. Expecting to meet one of the cooks as he entered the kitchen, he stopped short as instead what he saw was Abby leaning over the oven, testing something. 

            "Abby? What are you doing? Where--"

            Abby turned around and gave him a big welcoming smile as she walked over to embrace him and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I thought the cooks could use a day off for once," she explained. 

            "That may be true, but you should be resting…" he trailed off as he took in all of the scene in front of him. Behind Abby, he noticed candles adorning the dining room table, and the kitchen tabletop was strewn with all kinds of his favorite foods, each garnished and served skillfully on its own platter. 

            "Abby, what is this?" He asked, feeling his heart grow warmer and his fatigue leave him minute by minute. 

            "It's your birthday surprise," she explained. 

            He looked down at her, smiling and shaking his head. "My birthday was last month," he said, amused and bewildered.

            "Surprise," she added quietly.

-----------

            Carter sighed contentedly. He had eaten a five course meal, and as he finished his last bite of cake, he couldn't help but laugh out loud, mirthfully, as he gazed at his wife, beaming, across from him. 

            "Abby, this was excellent. You've outdone yourself- thank you so much." 

            Abby grinned, then added mischievously, "Actually, there is one more thing." 

            John laughed again. She had been too excited to wait until after dinner to give him his gifts, so he had sporadically been presented with various shirts, ties, baby-related items ("daddy-wear," according to Abby,) and video games throughout his meal. As he surveyed all that was in front of him, still in disbelief, Abby returned with a flat, medium-sized wrapped package. Removing the wrapping, John's eyes were met first with a seemingly chaotic burst of colors. As he gained some perspective on the very impressionistic painting in front of him, however, he could see very well that it was a garden in springtime, the grass lush and flowers in full bloom. A small child in a summer bonnet played gaily among the flowers while a hammock that was slung from two trees off to the side seemed still to move from its previous occupant. The sun shone in brilliant splashes of gold, and everything seemed alive and cheerful. 

            "It's what I want for us. All of us, some day," explained Abby as she gazed at it over his shoulder, snaking her arms around his chest and kissing his cheek. He turned to embrace her more fully and found her lips with his own. 

            "Baby this has been the best birthday of my life. Thank you."

----------

That night, just before heading off to bed, Carter picked up the painting once more and turned it over. On the back of the matte framing it was written in Abby's familiar handwriting:

_John, our future may be a bit blurry at times, but it is always beautiful._

_Happy Birthday. _

Love, Abby 


End file.
